Today almost every information worker has access to the Internet and many organizations have liberal policy that allows employees to browse any sites that do not pose security or liability risks. Network usage, once consisting mainly of Internet browsing, now often includes watching video clips or live casts, listening to audio, engaging in voice over IP, video chats, file sharing, gaming, application data sharing, and many other uses. Although these uses sometimes take considerable bandwidth, more significantly, when used without limitations, they often reduce employee productivity. Network administrators are tasked with enforcing relevant policies related to employee productivity and ensuring that the bandwidth is spent wisely and is available for business-critical tasks and applications. The tools network administrators have to work with, though, are inadequate.